ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Tennyson-Transyl
Elizabeth Tennyson-Transyl is a Vladat from the planet Anur Transyl. She is the queen of the Vladats, and wife and mate of Ben Tennyson(timeline 63). Appearance She wears a red colored ball gown that women wore in the renaissance era. She had black hair draped in braids going down her back, but still bearing claws and fangs of a usual vladat. Her eyes are a glowing red. Wears black braids in her hair down to her back. Also has a red mask similar to a ballroom mask. Background Lord Transyl's elder sister, who long ruled before he did. As a means to overthrow, Lord Transyl trapped and imprisoned Elizabeth in Vladatian coffin. Where she remained for centuries, becoming the last vladat alive... Personality Unlike her brother, she is actually loving and kind towards those she loves. Along with her husband, Ben, she was iron-fisted tyrant, only caring for Ben,her daughters, her amusement, and her status of power. Unlike Lord Transyl, she is not blinded by ego and superiority. She is genuinely caring and loving towards Ben, their daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, and even their niece/adopted Daughter, Jen. Powers and Abilities Can control other beings by either spitting Corrupturas at them or through hypnotizing them by making them look into her eyes, although he cannot control other members of her species. She has the ability to fly. She can drain and consume other living beings' energy. Biography Growing up as royalty with her brother, she would always clash heads with him, as a form of sibling rivalry. Upon her 180th birthday, gaining the title of queen of the Vladats, Lord Transyl trapped and imprisoned her in a coffin, taking her place of power. He kept her remaining there for centuries, long passing the death of him and the vladat species, leaving only her. Upon Ben killing Lord Transyl after his resurrection, Ben and company were rewarded the coffin for their troubles. Upon Leaving the Anur System, Ben pricked his hand on the coffin, the blood allowing her freedom and release. As a means to feed and drain, she discarded the group, leaving only Ben who fought back with Whampire. As the omnitrix timed out, she aimed for the kill. Ben kissed her as a last ditch effort. Successfully, both her and Ben were smitten with each other, her more so than Ben. As means of seduction, she hypnotized Ben to be her lover and mate, her kiss on his lips making the spell complete and permanent. They were wedded and placed into power the very next day. They spent two years being happily married and tyrants, ruling and conquering planets with an iron fist. They obliderated the Incursian Empire, as well as the Tetramands. The Plumber's, Azmuth and Galvan Prime weere the first things to go. And Vilgax was easy to get rid of together. Taking over Earth was actually too easy, but it was still fun nonetheless for them. And now over half the universe was under their control. They enslaved Rook's sisters as their slaves of pleasure. In between those years, resistance was formed. Most people saw them as tyrannical overlords but they didn't care. They did what they wanted. They made fair laws and punished everyone the same. The resistance was lead by Gwen, Rook, and a reformed Albedo. Gwen, Rook, and even Albedo have formed a resistance, attempting to storm Ben's castle on Anur Transyl. Using his omnitrix, Ben easily overpowered and imprisoned them. Her and him had sadistically tortured them, showing Gwen and Rook the fate Kevin and the girls. Taunted Gwen for her relationship with Albedo, bearing his child. As she and Ben imprison them in the deepest dungeon, they reveal to the three prisoners, she is pregnant with Ben's child, her and husband fleeing in happiness(the prisoners gasp in disgust). She and Ben sadistically reveal that when Albedo and Gwen's child is born they take and raise as their child's playmate. They celebrate the day with a kiss... She is seen a decade later, mothering her twin daughters, Ben's niece, all while at Ben's side as they plan to conquer another planet. Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • She is the queen of the Vladats, and ruler of the Anur System, along with other planets. • Her and Ben's daughters is the first vladat/human hybrid children in the universe. • She cares for and raises Ben's niece, Jen, as if she were their own child. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category: Female villains Category: Warlords Category:Vladats Category: Rooter23 Category: Timeline 63